


dawn

by ralf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, set in the distant future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Thor only has eyes for the lone figure leaning near the ornate handle, smiling lightly.





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for Infinity War. Last chance to turn away.  
> I still haven't watched the movie, but I got terribly spoilered about Loki's untimely demise (which I'm still very much in denial about) and I've been trying to cope ever since. This is the result.

The gates to Valhalla are striking in their glory, humbling even, but Thor only has eyes for the lone figure leaning near the ornate handle, smiling lightly.

He approaches Loki, pulling him into a bear hug, grinning when Loki's arms close around him in turn.

“Did you mourn me?”

Thor shifts his right hand to cradle Loki's head.

“I mourned you three times and it never got easier. Especially when....”

He falters and Loki tightens his hold, encouraging him to continue.

“When I kept hoping it was all a trick and you weren't really gone.”

“You should have known it was final this time,” Loki reprimands softly. “After all third time's the charm.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thor: I can't believe you just made a stupid joke out of your death.  
> Loki: I am the God of Mischief, what did you expect?
> 
> Wanna read more Loki fun? Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398710).


End file.
